


Nothing Can Compare

by cjoycoolio



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Jogan - Fandom
Genre: Jogan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan take a looks back at all his relationships he has had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Compare

The breeze felt cool as it passes by their intertwined fingers. Laying on a picnic blanket on top of a hill, Logan and Julian watched the clouds pass by. Julian rambled on and on about the clouds and how they reminded him of his cast members. Logan let the brunette's voice soothe him as he closes his eyes.

_"Yeah now press the key with this key"_

_"Like this?"_   
  
_The blonde smiled as Josh played the note just as he was taught._

_"Yeah babe, perfect"_

_The smaller boy smiled  up at him._

_"You're the best, Lo"_

_"No, you're the best"_

_The blonde then leaned over and kissed him sweetly._

~~~~~~~~~~

_"How could you?!"  The smaller male yelled, tears falling from his eyes_

_"It was a mistake!" The blonde pleaded_

_"No, the mistake was trusting you."_

_Joshua turned towards the door giving one final sorrowed look towards the other male in the room. He opened the door and walked out and slammed the door shut behind him._

_Logan stood in his room staring at the door not believing what just happened. He flipped his desk over, angry at himself for doing what he did._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey babe, what are you doing?" the blonde asked as he walked into Warbler hall._

_"Just looking for sheet music to sing for my Warbler's audition. Thanks again for introducing them to me."_

_"Well of course. More reason to spend time with you Blaine" The blonde said as he sat himself next to him on the piano seat._

_The dark haired boy smiled at him._

_"I'm glad that I have someone like you in my life, Lo"_

_The blonde chuckled._

_"You're so cute" Logan said as he leaned over the kiss him on the cheek._

_"Now , how about this song?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Blaine came over to Stuart  Hall to hang with his boyfriend. As he went into the building he heard loud bashing from upstairs. As he approached down the hall the noises became louder and louder. Beyond the stairs the boy walked cautiously to the source of the noise which happens to be the same room of his destination. Blaine slowly opens the door to see his boyfriend throwing and kicking all his furniture across the room._

_"Lo, what's wrong?"_

_"Get out!"_

_"I just want to he-"_

_"I said to fucking get out!"_

_"Come on babe, just tell me what's wrong"_

_"It's none of your fucking business!!"_

_"But  I...  "_

_"Get the fuck out!"_

_Blaine cautiously approached the fuming blonde._

_"Lo, just calm down. Let me help you"_

_The blonde pushed the boy onto his bookcase. Blaine's eyes widen in fear causing the blonde to drop his arms and step away from the boy._

_"Blaine I'm so sorry I.. I.."_

_Blaine stood there speechless and in shock._

_"I..I.. didn't mean it"_

_The brunette felt tears fall down his eyes_

_"I thought you of all people would never hurt me"_

_"I'm so sorry. I.."_

_"No, you know what happened to me in the past Logan!"_

_"I.."_

_Blaine wiped his eyes with his sleeve._

_"We're done Lo. I don't want to see you ever again."_

_The smaller boy runs out the room, tears flowing down his face._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"_ Lo, were you even listening to me?"

Logan opened his eyes to see hazel eyes staring at him. The same hazel eyes that were always there for him. The same hazel eyes that comfort him when things got rough. The same hazel eyes that he thought he would never see again. The same hazel eyes of the boy whom he loves.  A smile appeared on his face. The blonde leaned in to kiss the brunette sweetly on the mouth. The brunette didn't expect it but it was a pleasant surprise.

"What was that for?" The brunette asked as they pulled away from the kiss.

"It's just that you're everything I've been looking for and all I'll ever need"

Julian rolled his eyes and chuckled at the blonde.  
  
"When did you become so sappy, Lo?"

"When you came into my life"

"Now, you're just trying to make me blush"

Logan grinned widely at him. 

"Well, its working"

The blonde chuckled before kissing the brunette again.

When it comes to love Logan knew that nothing can compare.


End file.
